Heat Day
by The Comrade
Summary: Females Vikings and Dragons on Berk are in heat. Let's see how Hiccup is doing while all of this heat is happening. Lemon. Requested by an Anonymous messenger.


**Okay so I got a request from an anonymous and he/she wants me to type a smut. I don't know if I'm comfortable with this, but I listen to my people. This is really perverted so if you don't like it. RUN! I'm going to be as scientific as possible.**

* * *

Today was Hiccup's worst day ever, Heat Day, and on that day, every female Vikings and Dragon on Berk are in heat. Everytime you would see a lot of men getting dragged into rooms, alleys, and in dark places by their women because of it.

Now that Toothless is the leader of the western dragon pack for defeating the tyrant dragon, the Red Death, he would be swarmed by females, mostly because Toothless doesn't have a mate, but Toothless would always go for his favorite Nadder friend, Stormfly. Ruffnut and Fishleg would go at it, Camaiza and Tuffnut, and Heather and Snotlout.

During his runt ages, Astrid would get into heat, but she doesn't give any guy a signal at all. Snotlout would try and seduce her, but he'll come home with a dislocated arm. He just doesn't face the fact that Astrid would never go for him.

Hiccup on the other hand hated this day, because probably no one would want to fuck a former useless runt. Of course he grown a lot, gained muscles, and evolve to a attractive man, but still he'll always brand himself as a runt of the village, even though people said that he is not.

Hiccup would just go to the cove and just relax in a hot spring that he found in a cave.

"Great, Heat Day, my favorite day." Hiccup sarcastically said as he arrives at the hot spring. He takes off his prosthetic leg and his clothes and puts them to the side. He takes a bucket of cold water to cool down the hot spring so he can get in the water. He close his eyes and inhales the hot steam from the hot spring.

"HEY!" An angry lady voice came from the entrance of the cave.

"Astrid! Hey! What are you, doing here?" Hiccup nervously asked.

"I want to know why you weren't at the village?" Astrid angrily said.

"Well um..." Hiccup stopped himself when he sees that Astrid was taking off her clothes and getting in the hot spring with.

"Well going on." She demanded.

'Gods, she really furious when she is in heat.' Hiccup said in his mind.

"Well, there is no point in going to Berk on Heat Day if you have no mate." Hiccup said.

Astrid got closer to Hiccup as he was explaining. She snakes her hand in the water trying to find Hiccup's manhood, which she successfully found.

"And... um... Astrid?" Hiccup nervously asked.

"What?" Astrid said with her raging hormone.

"Were you searching for me to... mate... with? Why?" Hiccup carefully nervously asked.

"Because, Hiccup I... love you and I'm fucking horny as hell!" Astrid shouts.

'I can't believe it! She does love me back! I can't wait to say it back!' Hiccup excitedly shouts in his mind.

"I love you, too, Astrid." Hiccup said and caresses her face and Astrid just went for the kill. She grabs his lips with her and tongue wrestle his tongue. She grabs his hands and puts it on her perfect breasts. She let's go of his lips and whispers in his ear, "Do you want to know how long I can go under water?"

Hiccup shrugged and Astrid went underwater and starts sucking on his manhood. Hiccup can feel her tongue licking his manhood flesh. He moans for her name and squeezes his eyes shut.

She pops out of the water and breathes in the Berkian air.

"Now your turn." She said as she spreads her legs for Hiccup to go underwater a just eats out her womanhood.

"Oh Gods!" Astrid shrieks as she grips on to Hiccup's hair and rolls up her eyes as she can feel Hiccup giving her pleasure.

"Oh, Hiccup!" Astrid moans loudly. He was down there longer than her.

"Okay, okay, okay! You can stop now." Astrid said as she brings Hiccup back to the air and suck on his face.

She climbed on top of Hiccup and takes his manhood to rub her womanhood. She slowly let him in her as he caresses her hips.

"Oh fuck me, Haddock!" Astrid yells out of pleasure as Hiccup thrust inside her. She grabs his hand and puts them on her breasts to massage them.

"Some... hands... you... got... there..." Astrid said with every pleasure she gets from him.

"Hiccup, I'm going to..."

"I know, me too."

"Together. 1... 2... 3! Agh!" they both finally releases all the stress and adrenaline from their body and just relax in the hot spring together.

"Happy Heat Day, Hiccup." Astrid said with humor.

"You, too, Astrid." Hiccup chuckles.

* * *

**Hey guys make sure to check out my recent story, Comrades in Arms, it's a HTTYD WWII AU.**


End file.
